Eastside Academy
by Rinette34
Summary: Eastside Academy "for the gifted" Eastside is for those rich, spoiled teens with rich daddies and home wreckers as mothers. And let's not forget the 16 that make up Eastside, located in Manhattan New York. Watch these Elites concieve drama and bleed lies.


_Welcome to Eastside Academy, located in the prestigious side of Manhattan. Here, they breed wannabes, conceive leaders, and bleed drama. Who'll end up bleeding the most? And will the winners always be winners, or will they be, gawd forbid, losers and fakers? Here are a few you have to remember, and will most likely never forget._

-The Infamous Alpha-

After knocking her best friend off her throne, **Dylan Alexis Marvil **is back, and this time, she's prepared. Dylan sports flirty red curls, emerald green eyes, and porcelain white, creamy skin. She humiliated her so called friend, Massie Block, and now, she's on the top of the world with her best friends, and her new boyfriend, Derrick Harrington. But, being alpha isn't always what it cuts out to be. Massie's fighting hard, and Derrick's slowly slipping out of her grasp. Dylan Marvil has a run for her money, but the question is, can she come out on top with Massie and her new Clique?

-The Has Been/Will-Be-

After weeks of severe humiliation and hiding out in her father's deluxe mansion, **Massie Victoria Block **traveled to L.A., and came back with a clique of her own. She's ready for anything. She has long brunette curls, amber eyes, and is slightly tanned, due to a summer in California. Massie's ready for anything, but is she ready to face her ex-boyfriend, who left her for her best friend, and then laughed in her Sephora covered face? Massie may be ready to conquer Dylan, but Derrick is a whole other story.

-The Rebellious Rocker-

She's fun loving, independent, rich, gorgeous, and hates stereotypes almost as much as she hates Dylan Alexis Marvil for breaking her brother's heart. **Alicia Nicole Rivera **isn't a bitch, but she's rebellious, witty, and always armed with a few of the greatest insults and comebacks out there. With her long razor cut black hair, electric blue tips, grey/hazel eyes, size 2 figure, and perfect face, Alicia Rivera has all the guys and girls running after her, looking up to her, and always wanting to know if she's doing okay. She's the new It girl, but between looking out for her brother, and taking down annoying heiresses, will she have the time?

-The Good Girl Gone Bad-

With her auburn colored tresses, trendy clothes, pink lips, and light brown eyes, **Kori Marie Gedman **is Alicia's best friend along with Skye Hamilton, and is loving her life. She's dating Griffin Hastings, and everyone seems to adore her, but the approval of the crowd, she will learn, never lasts too long. Suddenly, she finds herself begging for approval, making bad decisions to stay in the A-list, and getting caught up in scandals that can cost her social status and above all her place in Alicia's well knit group. Will she get herself together before military school does?

-The Hell Born Bitch-

Straight from the pits of hell with her long blonde hair, clear blue eyes, and angry expression, **Claire Stacey Lyons**, best friend of Massie Block, will make your life a hell on earth before you can take 3 steps back. She's dating Cam Fisher, and is the daughter of business extraordinaire and home wrecker, she's picked up the traits, and struts them down the halls of Eastside like the school belongs to her, when technically, it almost does. Her father supports the school on one side while the Blocks support it on the other side. It also doesn't help when you're best friend with the competition…

-The Epitome of Perfection-

With her navy blue eyes and dirty blonde curls, everyone loves her, everyone longs to be her, and above all, everyone looks up to her. But, **Kristen Marissa Gregory **doesn't want to be cherished, she just wants to attend classes, and leave before she gets caught up in all the drama going on at Eastside. Kristen's hiding a lot of secrets from everyone, including her new friends Claire and Massie. Kristen has always been a flawless liar, hiding and covering up the truth. But, for once in her life, she makes a mistake. A mistake that can cost her more than she ever betted on.

-The Dangerous Instigator-

She's sneaky, devilish, and knows how to get the newest dirt on anyone about anything. **Skye Nanette Hamilton **is the oldest of the Hamilton triplets. Yes, herself, Nikki, and Olivia. She's taller, sleeker, more sophisticated, and a total fake. Skye has straight blond hair that billows around her heart shaped face nicely, tiffany box blue eyes, and a size 0 figure that has all the models of New York talking. Skye's heartless, and she headstrong and determined, just like her best friend Alicia. But, when karma comes back to stab her in the back, she may just end up friendless. Also, she's in love with Cam Fisher, Claire's boyfriend.

-The Sweet New Girl-

She's sweet, innocent, and new with her wide green eyes and jet black curls. **Nikki Laverne Hamilton **is sister to Skye, and this will be her first year at Eastside. Nikki's short, shy, and doesn't really have many friends. She shuns alcohol, and she considers party the perfect place for an early pregnancy. She actually has a purity ring, and considers herself above everyone. Of course, she already has a few enemies, including her sister's best friend, but this oblivious sweetheart could care less. But, with _her_ two sisters, she may have to kiss goodbye to her virgin Mary lifestyle, and get in the game. She likes Josh.

-The Free Spirited Butterfly-

She's witty, humorous, and is former best friend of Massie and her crew. Now, she and Dylan are close. **Olivia Danielle Hamilton** is the last Hamilton sister, and is different from the both of them. She's unique, high spirited, lively, and everyone loves her attitude of carefree ness. She has blonde hair, but her's is white blonde, hazel/blue eyes, and a wide smile. She's relatively short, 4'11, and is described as a pixie fairy with her white smile and hilarious laugh. She's the one always throwing the wildest party, but what happens when she gets too drunk at one of them, and ends up behind bars?

-The Smart Ass-

She's the class clown, and the one always failing something. After 10 boarding schools across the country, she finally ended up at Eastside "for the gifted" Seriously? Half the students are only end their because of famous parents, and the other half are in their because they got their father's to bump up their low GPA's but paying large amounts of money. That's how **Layne Janine Abeley **got stuck at Eastside for her Sophomore year. She hangs with the worst of them including Kemp Hurley and Griffin Hastings, and doesn't have a care in the world until her little world turns upside down when her guy friend commit's the most disgusting crime ever.

-The Soccer Hottie-

With his shaggy blondish brown hair and brown eyes, **Derrick Luke Harrington **is no longer dating amber eyed beauty Massie Block…He's dating red headed vixen, Dylan Marvil. Not that he doesn't like Dylan, he does, but Derrick's still in love with Massie, and when Derrick really loves someone, he doesn't play around. But, too many girls are getting in his way, and he can see several of his best friends seeking after his ex girlfriend. Derrick's not one to sit back and let someone take what he wants, so he ends up doing something even Claire wouldn't stoop to doing.

-The Suiteheart-

With his jet black hair and hazel eyes, **Joshua Kevin Rivera **definitely meets all the standards of boyfriend, and as brother to his best friend, his own sister. But, Josh has a broken heart. Dylan, his girlfriend, cheated on him with his best friend, Derrick, and then chose him over himself. Now, his sister is struggling to pick up the broken pieces, like he did all those years. But, the pieces are everywhere, and it's starting to wear on everyone, especially Alicia. Will Alicia build him back up or will he be a man and finally take care of himself?

-The Prideful Jock-

With his good looks, huge ego, **Cameron Brandon Fisher **is a perfect match for Claire, because their both wicked, deceitful, and selfish, but Cam is starting to change when he starts meeting up with Skye behind Claire's back, his ego seems to fly south for the winter. That doesn't stop Claire from acting like a bitch, asking him questions, following him everywhere, and flapping out when she sees him talking to any pretty girl when she's around. He needs to dump her before something bad happens. Oopsie.

-The Bookworm-

Buried in his books, **Christopher Alex Plovert **isn't exactly the best soccer player in the world, and not exactly boyfriend material as well. With his square shaped glasses and thick brown curls, he can't deny it, but he's in love with Kori Gedman, the good girl gone bad. She's smart sassy, and he can't help gazing at her wistfully when she walks by with her best friends beside her. But, instead, he's with Olivia, who is great, but not his type. He can't just break up with her though with her blond curls and lively nature. Chris needs to come up with a plan, and Alicia is his girl for that.

-The Playboy-

He has no boundaries, and his morals flew out the window with access to the internet when he turned nine. **Kemp Jonathon Hurley **is the school player, and you should no well enough not to date him. Unless you're new like Nikki. He has dark hair, dark eyes, and a "live life at it's fullest" worldview. Doesn't Kemp belong with someone like Olivia, not being corrupted even more by Layne and Griffin. But, when he gets too drunk and a little too high at one of Olivia's parties, he makes the biggest mistake of his life that'll haunt him forever.

-The Naïve Best Friend-

Always caught up in the wrong, **Griffin Nate Hastings **always ends up arrested or in trouble because he picked the wrong crowd to be with, and Eastside won't stop him from making the same mistake with Layne and Kemp.


End file.
